Semper Fidelis
by wolfbane17
Summary: We both sign,we both carry out our promises.You agree to everything.In return you buy their lives." When love is turned against itself,soul traded in loyal sacrifice, will Bones see past the betrayal and save Booth in time? Eventual B/B. New Chapter up!
1. Awakening

I've been meaning to write this Bones story that's been in my head for a while, so I finally got around to posting it. Hope you like!

Disclaimer:Don't we all wish Bones was ours?

Reviews are Inspiration!

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Bones!" Seeley Booth exclaimed worriedly, upon seeing his partner's eyes flutter open.

"I told you to stay close. How am I supposed to protect you if you don't listen to me?" He asked, guilt and concerned anger hitching his voice. When Booth saw the exhaustion in Temperance's eyes though, his anger seemed to melt away almost instantaneously. Booth shook his head and sat back, trying to relax his wired nerves.

Bones was about to reprimand him, offer retaliation that he wasn't her boss and that he had no right to get angry with her. But like Booth, she was never able to stay mad at her partner for long. Seeing his tense posture and the tired glint in his eyes erased all traces of frustration. Though she had finally awoken, Bones felt the painkillers in her system trying to overpower her again, and to her discontent she was too weak to fight off the sleepiness that fogged her. Booth noticed this, and asked.

"Are you okay Bones? Do you need anything?"

Bones shook her head and managed to reply softly that she was feeling well.

"How are you fine? You got shot..."

Hearing the unmistakable distress in his voice again, Bones winced slightly, even though she had expected this exact reaction. Even in her out-of-it state, she could recognize that Booth was extremely upset. He rarely said the name of his God in vain.

"How long have I been in a comatose state?"

"Long enough… I miss my partner."

Bones smiled at him.

"So, how extensive are my injuries?"

Booth frowned. "It hit you in the arm. The doctor says there is no nerve damage; it just hit you in the flesh and nothing else, but you need to stay until it heals up a little more. Your arm will be sore for a long time though. And you won't be going on field missions until further notice."

Bones nodded, though not agreeing with the last part. "I'll be fine Booth. Seriously. This injury is too insignificantly incapacitating to keep me from my work."

"That's not what worries me Bones. Whoever did this to you is still out there. And I won't rest until I catch that bastard and make him pay."

"We'll catch him Booth."

Seeing her eyelids droop, fighting a losing war against sleep, Booth nodded at her and told her to go back to sleep.

"I'm not _that_ tired Booth. I just woke up."

"And you just fell asleep." Booth whispered 5 minutes later when Bones had drifted off peacefully. Booth yawned and stretched, but sat back down immediately. He wasn't going to leave Bones alone no matter what. Not with what had happened recently. Feeling his own heavy eyelids, the Special Agent made himself as comfortable as the hard chair would allow, and began to doze. The ever-loyal Booth was sleeping for the first time in 36 hours.

* * *

So, what do you think? Just hit the now conviently placed review button!


	2. How it All Began

Thanks to all Reviewers! It is you who give me a reason to write!

Disclaimer: Sadly, Fox has complete ownership of Bones. Not me.

* * *

"Explain to me again why we couldn't wait for the team to finish up and come with us?"

"Why? Is the ever cocky, Alpha male Booth afraid of searching an empty warehouse?"

"Its not that I'm afraid Bones. But it's always good to have backup. You know, just one of those little ideas I picked up in my _military training_." Booth explained, punctuating the last words with a meaningful glance.

"Well, Booth, the team had to finish up our last case and therefore could not accompany us at the time. They'll be joining us as soon as they're done though, so I can't comprehend why you are acting as though we're going to spend the day there alone. Of course, anthropologically speaking, the human individual, like any other animal with an inherent pack society mentality, seeks to be around other responsive and interactive individuals."

"Whatever you say Bones." Booth responded, taking a turn on the intersection that would lead them to the empty warehouse where a man had reported a possible body. The man had been out with his dog when the unleashed animal had run into the warehouse and started barking furiously. He had gone inside and quickly run out when he'd smelled a strong, foul odor. He'd immediately called the police.

"So do we have concrete evidence that it's a body?" Booth asked.

"Well, that's why they called us. Furthermore, now there is a greater chance that the possible body and scene have not been disturbed. We'll be the first to confirm."

"Just peachy."

"I fail to see how the _Prunus persica_ has anything to do with this."

Booth stifled laughter and settled for a small smile.

"What is the nature of your laughter Booth? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Its just that when people say 'Just peachy', they mean 'just great' or 'just fine', or things like that."

"I see." Bones asnwered, understanding immediatly. "Well, it looks like we've arrived."

Booth turned the engine off and stepped out of the car, jogging to catch up with the rapidaly advancing anthropologist. He wouldn't really mind alone time with Bones. Not at all.

* * *

A somewhat mild rank smell greeted them when they entered the warehouse. Booth and Bones waved their flashlights around the darkened building, but large container boxes limited their ability to see what lay ahead.

" We need to find the control room and see if the lights still work. According to the information log we were given, this placed closed not too long ago. And almost all warehouses have a backup generator. It would certainly make the collection of data and evidence easier."

"Just what I was thinking Bones. Now stay close. We still don't know what we're dealing with yet." Booth said, advancing towards a door to the left, aiming his gun before him at all possible points of attack. Bones stayed next to him, surveying the area closely with her flashlight. Booth opened the door and stepped inside, smiling when he found panels of switches and wires. Bones followed him inside, and after seeing that there was nothing of interest, began to exit.

"Where are you going Bones?"

"Don't worry about me Booth. I can handle myself perfectly. I'll be just peachy." She replied with a grin. Booth couldn't resist smiling back, couldn't resist letting her do what she wanted. His stubborn resolve at keeping her close crumbled at her beautiful smile.

"Okay Bones. Just don't go too far, all right? I don't want to go looking for you."

Bones nodded and exited the small room, shining her light on the ceiling and on the walls. After seeing nothing suspicious, she turned her attention to the floor. A strange shape on the dusty concrete caught her attention. Bones moved towards it. It's outline hazy, she determined it was a shoe print that someone had tried to erase. Curiosity snagged, Temperance followed the sparse scuffles on the floor, stepping further and further away from the room and from Booth.

* * *

"Damn it!" Booth cursed as his tampering of some switches and wires cause a loud, whining noise. It sounded like a shrill, broken whistle and it hurt his ears. He pulled apart the things that he'd been trying to connect but the sound continued. Booth growled in frustration.

He never heard someone moving close to the door. Never heard them slowly moving the door until it was slammed and locked shut. Whirling around with alarm, Booth immediately ran to the entrance, moving the handle frantically.

"Bones!"

Bones wouldn't play this kind of joke on him. Not while working on a case. This was for real.

"Bones!"

Booth's blood ran cold when he heard the loud pop of a gunshot. Right then and there, he forgot the piercing noise, forgot about the lights, about everything. Adrenaline electrified his nerves, filling his head with only one thought.

_Save my partner_

Booth ferociously threw himself at the door time and time again, and when it wouldn't budge he pulled out his gun and shot the handle, not caring about the possible ricochet. The Agent threw open the door and ran, gun arm outstretched.

"Bones! Are you okay?"

No answer. Booth ran to the place where the flashlight was on the ground, uncaring about the grisly sight of a decomposing and chained body being illuminated by the beam. He dropped to his knees beside Bones and ran his hands over her gently, unable to see clearly. The feel of something hot and thick on her left shoulder drowned him.

"Oh God, Bones…"

* * *

Booth awoke with a start, nearly falling off the chair in the process. He looked at Bones, checking that nothing had happened to her while he had been asleep.

_Dammit, Seeley, you're supposed to be protecting her, not reliving things in dreamland. _

Booth rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to rid the images of what had happened earlier, from his mind. Remembering that he'd touched her blood though, he quickly dropped his hands. And even though it had long been cleaned, he felt that Bones' blood still stained his hands with blame, shame that he had failed in protecting her. He had failed at his most crucial role. Remembering the horror, the dread of thinking her dead, the devastating anguish that had crushed his heart, Booth moved closer to Bones' bed and took one of her hands.

"I won't fail you again, Temperance. I swear on my life I won't fail you again."

That said, Booth took vigil again, sitting uncomfortably in the chair so as to not fall asleep. And despite his rememberance of the events that had led up to this point, even Special Agent Seeley Booth could not remember things that he didn't know. He didn't know that the person who'd shot Bones had also given her a shot of something else. Something fatally dangerous.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can, so for now, hit the Review button and tell me what you think. It'll get more interresting (and a little more sci-fi-ish) from here on. Everything will fall into place. Eventually...


	3. Figurines and Pudding

Chapter 3 is here! I was going to post sooner, but the login bug wouldn't let me even log in so...here it is. Things get more interresting in this chapter!

Again, Thanks to all reviewers! I enjoy reading all reviews, they give me energy to write.

Disclaimer: Bones will be mine the day pigs fly....

* * *

Booth stayed awake until the sky darkened outside the hospital room window. He paced a lot, just to keep himself awake, and when he was about to fall asleep even as he was standing up, the FBI agent began to recite things. In his years in the army, they'd been instructed to memorize something, anything, to repeat in case they were captured and tortured. Most everyone talked, but at least this way, they'd be reciting useless information to the enemy. Booth recalled having spoken only twice. And as much pain as it brought him to recall those horrid, lost years, Booth began to recite his chosen memorizations.

"Lithium 6.941, sodium 22.989, potassium 39.098, rubidium 85.467…"

"I'm pretty sure rubidium is _85.4678_." a weak voice stated. Booth turned to look and the once again awoken Bones.

"Well, _I'm_ sure the scientific community won't come after me for forgetting just one decimal." He replied with a newly contented smirk.

"You'd be surprised Booth. And I also wasn't aware that you had the periodic table committed to memory. Was it some school assignment?"

Booth just nodded, unable to bring up the real reason without it hurting some. Besides, what Bones needed right now was some cheering up.

"So how're you feeling Bones?"

"Just peachy."

Both partners laughed at her answer.

"So, is that like you favorite answer now, Bones?"

"It's momentarily preferred, yes."

"Well, we should get you something to eat. The doctor didn't want to wake you up earlier, he said rest is the best way for a body to recover." Booth said, getting up to go get Bones some food. "Now you just sit tight and I'll be back in a sec."

"Just don't take too long Booth. I'm extremely hungry."

"Sure thing Bones, just don't eat the flowers or Jasper while I'm gone."

It was then that Bones looked to the nightstand by her bed. On it was a beautiful arrangement of daffodils and daisies, her two favorite flowers. Beside it, Jasper the pig and Brainy Smurf were turned towards her bed, plastic eyes in her direction, as if placed there to watch over her. A third figurine she didn't recognize stood behind them. Temperance picked it up, the pain in her arm making the movement slow. It was a realistic sculpture of a wolf, with a finely detailed body and paws, and eyes such an expressive, brilliant almond that it seemed almost real. It sat on well-defined haunches, the craftsmanship of the muscles giving it the impression that it was ready to spring into action despite its sitting position. Bones ran her fingers along the base of grass and earth upon which it sat, the style of its technique pointing to Native American inspiration. She set it down gently on the night table. Bones smiled at Booth's thoughtfulness and lay back down. Feeling an unfamiliar weight around her neck, Bones reached into her hospital gown with her uninjured arm, frowning when she clasped something thin and circular. She felt unbidden tears come to her eyes though, when she recognized Booth's Saint Christopher's medal.

* * *

"Bones, I brought us your favorite dessert." Booth announced, plopping a pink food tray on the small swing able table that Bones had managed to set up from her bed.

"Pudding is _your_ favorite dessert Booth."

"Yeah, well, it was either the pudding or some gross fruit flan thingy that looked like it belonged on our of victims. You know, the ones that have been dead for a like a hundred years. Besides, what's wrong with pudding?" Booth asked, sticking an overflowing spoon of the creamy treat into his mouth.

"I never said anything was wrong with the pudding. I'm wondering about the rest of this food though." Bones responded, using her plastic fork to poke at the meat loaf. At least something that _looked_ like a meat loaf.

"With this food, if it can be even ascribed that name, I think my recovery will be impeded rather than helped."

"Oh well, you have to eat to get strong you know. Regain your energy. The sooner you do, the sooner I can have my partner back." Booth said, spiking a vegetable with Bones' fork, "Now eat, before I have to feed you myself."

"As tempting as that sounds Booth," Bones grabbed the fork from him "I think I can handle it."

"That's the spirit Bones! Everything will be better in no time!"

_One can only hope_, Bones thought munching on the vegetables while Booth turned on the TV.

* * *

What will Booth choose? So, should I continue or just drop it? All constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Quatenus

Chapter 4 is here!!! with a cliffhanger too. Thanks to all reviewers, whom I will personally reply to soon. This chapter starts off with a foreshadowing of what the problem will be.

Disclaimer: Fox owns Bones...no one else unfortunately

* * *

**Quatenus**

_How Far?_

* * *

Special Agent Martin Brody walked briskly though the halls of the FBI headquarters. He loosened his tie, feeling apprehension at facing his boss with such disturbing news. A sense of dread filled him as he got close to the director's office and he stopped at the twin solid oak doors, collecting himself and the distressing information he was about to present. With shaking knuckles, he rapped a door mildly.

"Come in Agent Brody!"

Agent Brody stepped inside, walking to the director's desk with the pose of a highly disciplined military man.

"Sir, we have received some news from the Drexel Masen lab in New Jersey."

"Well, what kind of news, agent?" FBI Director Jason Elan asked, feeling a grave foreboding.

"Bad news sir. The head of the Biological Engineering and Weapons Defense Research Department has gone AWOL."

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?"

"The Drexel lab directors reported it this morning. Apparently, they've been trying to deal with the situation before contacting us."

"How long have they been keeping this under wraps?"

"The scientist, Brett Halverson, didn't show up about 5 days ago."

"They've kept this from us for almost a goddamned week? What were they thinking?"

"I don't know sir. But it gets worse." Agent Brody dropped the file he'd been carrying onto Elan's desk. "Halverson had apparently showed signs of instability before he left. One of the more recent psychological evaluations states that," Brody opened his own copy of the report and read "'Scientist Brett Halverson shows disturbing mental and emotional instability. Provided with the results of several psychological tests, I strongly recommend Halverson's immediate discharge.'"

"Why the hell weren't we told about this?"

"The board of directors of the lab claim that on the first morning Halverson didn't show up for work, they had planned to call him into a meeting and demand his resignation. But it wasn't because of the evaluation. The psychologist had made the report nearly nine months ago. It was Halverson's recent experiment."

Agent Brody now withdrew another file from the stack in his arm and placed it on the desk.

"Halverson's recent experimental project was titled 'Warfare Tactics of the Future' or, under its scientific nomenclature 'W-T-O-T-F-7'. The project was intended to search and provide methods for controlling and even vaccinating against possible biological warfare that soldiers might encounter on the battlefield. It was later expanded to include national security. Halverson engineered a possible vaccine for increasing a person's resistance to hazardous biological pathogens. Initially, when tested on mice and rats, it proved positive, also enhancing stamina, coordination and problem solving skills, which then gave the project its name."

Brody took a deep breath. This was the part where things got ugly.

"But after two to three months, the test subject became ill with an unknown disease. What few reports we could salvage, state that the test subjects showed drops in energy and weight, increases in blood pressure and heart rate. But that's not all sir," Brody's voice wavered slightly "While the disease progressed, the test subjects showed aggressive and self-destructive behavior. As it advanced, they also demonstrated signs of insanity and dementia. The board of directors, when they re-evaluated Halverson's experiment, initiated its immediate shutdown and denied him any possibility of reworking the vaccine-turned-virus. They scheduled the safe disposal of all of the vaccines Halverson had engineered up until that point. Thankfully, only four vials had remained from the testing."

"And where are those vials now Brody?" Elan asked darkly, already knowing the answer.

"Halverson took them when he went AWOL sir. He took the vials as well as all data and research connected to his experiment. And a few other things the lab directors were investigating. The guard on duty the night before Halverson first didn't show up is missing."

"Good God, it's really going to crap this time." Elan stood up, a fierce determination in his eyes. "We need to catch that crazy son of a gun and we need to do it fast. Gather a team and place all Drexel lab directors under immediate arrest, for failing to notify the proper authorities of a possibly dangerous situation. I also want you to round up all the other department heads and scientist that worked with Halverson."

"There's one problem sir. The reason the lab finally called for our help, is that the other five scientists who worked with Halverson directly on the project, have also gone missing."

Elan Dropped back into his chair. Agent Brody couldn't help but notice the tiny glint of fear in the older man's eyes.

"Assemble a team, east coast only. I want everyone who worked in that lab under strict surveillance, and I want a statement from all of them. I want everyone we bring on board to go through strictly enforced psych. and tox. evals. No more crazies working for us. Also, round up the best Federal Bureau Special Agents, doctors, biologists, chemists, anthropologists, and anyone else you think can help us. I want a tight circle here, no outsiders do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. So no one outside the FBI?"

"You got that right agent. I don't trust anyone but our own at the moment. We could have a possible issue of national security on our hands."

* * *

Booth had fallen asleep while watching a program about marine biology with Temperance. Bones was intrigued by the show, and out of the corner of her eye, watched Booth's head slowly drop, and rise again when he realized he had fallen asleep.

_He's probably been awake for hours. _Bones thought to herself, remembering the last time she'd been in the hospital. _I'll ask one of the nurses later._

"Booth?"

Booth immediately woke up upon hearing her.

"What? Do you need anything Bones? Are you all right?"

"Yeah Booth. I was just waking you up to go to sleep. In your house I mean."

"Nope. You're not getting rid of me that easy Bones. I'm going to stay here until we _both_ can leave."

"I'm not getting rid of you Booth. I'm just advising that you need rest in a proper bed. At least for one night. You can go home tonight and sleep, and come back in the morning. Besides, I'm going to sleep too. And Cullen had those cops placed outside my door this afternoon remember?"

Booth remembered. The director had had the two cops placed there in hopes that his agent would see that his partner was being taken care of and would go home to rest.

"_I need my best agent in tip top shape, and that requires some sleep. She'll be fine Booth. Besides, how are you supposed to catch the guy who put her there in the first place if you're so sleep deprived you can barely stay awake?"_

Remembering those last words Booth began to take the idea of going home to sleep seriously. It would just be for the night. Bones would have the protection of two well-armed cops as well as the night staff of the hospital.

"Really Booth. I think you should go and get some rest before your body forces you to sleep by becoming unconscious. Who's going to bring me pudding then?"

Booth yawned and nodded, finally giving in, and standing up.

"Remember Bones, whatever you need, you just gotta call me and I'll be here in a sec." Booth told her, placing her cell phone on the nightstand by her bed.

"Good night Bones." Booth went for the door.

"Wait, Booth! I never thanked you for-well for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Bones. You never will."

"Still. Thanks Booth."

Booth smiled at her and before he left he came to her bedside and arranged the figurines on her nightstand so that they were all looking directly at her again, watching over her.

"I highly doubt Jasper and Brainy Smurf will offer much protection Booth."

"Yeah well, they can be distractions while you get away. I'm sure Brainy Smurf would also offer some brilliant escape ideas. And if not, you still got Wolf looking out for you."

"I noticed the new statuette. Where'd you get it Booth?"

"I have my secret shopping places." Booth winked at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Bones."

"You too Booth." Bones responded, sleepily now. Booth smiled at her one last time before leaving for the night.

* * *

The drive to his home was punctuated with heavy yawns. In order to stay wake, Booth turned the radio onto a loud rock station and chewed a couple of pieces of gum. Making it to his house safely, he parked the car and opened his door, going into his bedroom quickly and sighing with satisfaction as he threw himself on the soft, fluffy covers. Just as he was removing his shoes his cell phone rang.

"Aw, man! What now?"

Booth picked his phone up wearily, looking at his caller ID, frowning deeply when it read 'Unknown'. Booth answered it; not knowing the call would change his life forever.

"Seeley Booth."

"**Times running out Agent Booth." **

Surprise filled the FBI agent as he listened to the raspy, technologically altered voice for the first time.

"Who the hell is this?"

"**I'm afraid that's not important right now."**

"You're bothering the wrong man. I'll have you arrested by the end of the week for harassing a federal agent."

"**After you learn my reasons for contacting you, you won't have such an uninviting reaction."**

"I'm going to hang up now. You can expect to be answering a lot of questions soon. In an interrogation room that is."

Amused, cruel laughter sounded on the other side of the line. Booth was growing angrier by the second. But his anger melted into fear at the voice's next chilling line,

"**I have just one question for you Agent Booth. How far are you willing to go to save her?"**

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuunnn. Cliffy for you guys. I'll update sooner this time...hopefully within today. Also, you'll start to see more of what was mentioned in the summary during the next few chapters as well.

Please take the time to review!!


	5. Alea Iacta Est

Here's another chapter! This one really starts the action going as Booth finally encounters his future tormentors.

Again, Thank you to all reviewers!

Disclaimer: Bones owns everyone. Everyone does not own Bones. (except for Fox)

* * *

**Alea Iacta Est**

_**The Die has Been Cast**_

* * *

Booth hadn't slept the rest of the night. How could he have? He was awake the whole time, thoughts racing across his mind, emotions mixing in his stomach and creating an unpleasant feeling that he was about to be sick. He sat there, phone on the floor where it had fallen from his shaken hands, contemplating everything the strange caller could have meant. Who had called him? Why? What did it mean?

But the answer was painfully clear.

Bones was in danger. Someone wanted her dead. And Booth was willing to bet everything that it was the same person who'd put her in the hospital.

Booth stood up then. He needed to warn Bones, needed to tell her that someone was after her. Booth picked up his phone quickly, tossed it onto his bed, the object no longer trustworthy. The now fully awake Agent walked briskly to his door, picking up his car keys on the way. Booth ran to his car and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the message that had been taped to his driver's side window.

_**You're Not Going Anywhere**_

Booth looked around quickly, hands nervously clutching his gun.

_Calm down, Seeley. This is probably just some twisted joke from some lunatic who's scared you and Bones are getting too close to solving a murder. Just someone who wants to scare you away._

Booth stepped closer to his car, trying to come up with a probability ratio of whether it had been wired to a bomb or not.

A cell phone started ringing.

Booth whirled around, nerves on edge. He spotted the offending object sitting on the edge of a trashcan. The FBI Agent looked around once more, coming closer to it, eyes widening when he noticed another message on the trashcan, this time scrawled on with some sort of marker. It was barely visible on the dark green paint of the garbage can, but it was still _there. _

_**Pick It Up. **_

Booth ignored the ringing and went back into his apartment. He was going to use his landline to call FBI headquarters and inform them that something big was going on. They'd send someone to check on Bones, and send people to his house and collect clues and they'd find the guy and everything and everyone would be safe. Bones would be safe.

Booth picked up his phone, intent on calling Cullen. He never expected the voice on the other side.

"**I wonder why people find it so difficult to follow directions."**

"Who the hell are you? How do you know who I am?"

"**We know many things Seeley Booth. I've gotten to know you really well by now, actually."**

"You better be buying a ticket out the country by now, because I _will_ find you, you son of a gun."

"_**You**_** better listen carefully Agent Booth. The life of your beautiful Temperance Brennan hangs in the balance."**

"What do you want with her? You better not even think about harming her or-"

"**Harm her? She will be safe as long as you comply. In fact, there are things you don't know…Like how it isn't only her life on the line."**

Booth was silent. He couldn't talk. _Who else was being threatened? Who else was in danger?_ A knot of horror and alarm choked his throat, making it difficult to even swallow.

"**Will you comply?" **

The Special Agent leaned heavily against the wall, struggling against the terror that rumbled ruthlessly in his stomach. He _needed _to know. Needed to know the danger against Temperance. Needed to know whom he had to protect. Seeley Booth closed his eyes, jaw clenching harshly.

"Yes."

* * *

Special Agent Martin Brody walked quickly down the dimly lit parking lot, making his way to a payphone situated not too far away. He stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them warm in the chilly night weather. He passed a young man, clad in baggy jeans and hooded. The other took a look at his military style haircut and at the straight posed way he walked, and kept walking.

Brody breathed a sigh of relief when he got to the payphone, inserting smooth quarters into the slot and dialing, with trembling fingers, the number _they'd _somehow left on the wall. He chanced a look behind, to make sure that no one was there, before putting the cold phone to his ear.

"I…I did what you asked. I did _everything_ that you asked. Now please, _please_… tell me where she is."

"**I'm afraid I can't do that Agent Brody. You have to complete your mission first. All of it. Only then will I tell you where she is."**

"I won't do it. I won't be your god-dammed puppet anymore!"

"**You are forgetting your priorities Agent Brody. You **_**will **_**do as you are told. You **_**will **_**follow our orders. Or you'll never see her again. Is that what you want? I assure you. We are more than ready to end it that way."**

"No! No…please. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her. Tell me what to do next. I'll do it. Just please…don't hurt her…"

"**Good. You've made the correct decision. Now, listen carefully… Are you listening?"**

Agent Brody broke, trying to wipe the tears from his face, "I'm listening, I'm listening."

"**You are to assist whoever is on the investigation. Provide them with the information you have found so far, but keep from them anything we order you to. You are not to mention anything we prohibit to anyone. You are not to contact anyone in any way. You are not to even try to hint at our existence to anyone. You are not as safe as you think. We have people on your bureau that will be watching you closely, so make no mistake. Do you understand Agent Brody?"**

"Yes…yes, I understand. What else do you want me to do?"

"**You will be helping to compile a list of possible candidates who will be participating in the investigation of the dear old scientist. Make sure Special Agent Seeley Booth is one of them. Do you understand?"**

"Yes, I understand."

With that, the line went dead. Agent Brody replaced the phone with shaking hands, looking behind him nervously. He saw a man on the other side of the street, eyeing him closely. Knowing full well that he was being watched, Agent Brody began the walk back to his house. But he still couldn't help but wonder. Who was the other Agent? Another traitor? Or just another man whose life was about to be destroyed?

* * *

_**You will go visit Dr. Brennan at the hospital.**_

Booth shrugged off his clothes, hastily; he tore open his closet and ripped out a clean suit and shirt. He put them on, checking that everything was in place with barely controlled hands.

_**You will not contact anyone.**_

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voice on the phone that had wedged itself in his thoughts. Maybe it was the military training that made it so easy for him to remember everything. Maybe it was the gravity of the situation that made him remember.

_**We will be watching you closely.**_

An unusually plain tie was thrown around his neck. He tightened it clumsily. The belt was pulled through the pant loops carelessly, no cocky belt buckle to adorn it.

_**Oh, you didn't know did you?**_

Booth splashed water on his face, hoping it somehow masked the fact that he hadn't slept much at all.

_**We've been watching you closely for a while now. **_

He stuffed the cell phone on the bed in his pocket, running a hand through his hair, trying to busy his nervous hands.

_**Don't be so surprised. At least I told you…Better late than never right?**_

The insanely amused laughter rang in his ears, no matter how hard he tried to keep the sound away. He walked out of his home, locking the door, and then running to his car. The message taped to his window was gone. He was only half surprised. But he still looked around, somehow expecting to catch a glimpse of someone fleeing from the scene.

_**We are closer than you think.**_

Booth saw no one. The Agent turned around, taking the now silent phone on the trashcan and pocketing it. Just like he'd been told to.

_**I'll be contacting you through that phone. I would advise you to pick it up. **_

Seeley Booth got into his car, turning on the ignition he looked into the rearview mirror, trying to get a smile to grace his face, trying desperately to create a mask that he could use in front of Bones.

_**If anyone**_**, anyone**_**, learns of our little conversations, we will cease to contact you, and you can watch Dr. Temperance Brennan and a select few whiter and die before your eyes. **_

Booth put the gear into drive and backed out of his parking spot, hands clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel.

_**They live or they die. Really, it's all up to you... Now, isn't that just peachy?**_

* * *

Now I know I'm repeating the phrase "just peachy" way too many times, but that last line was necessary to create the atmosphere that the creepy voice on the phone had been watching Booth and Brennan.

So, hope you liked it! Please review, it's what keeps me going, really.


	6. A Fortiori

**Hello to all! Sorry for the long wait for the update, but school was hectic. Whatever now though, cause here's another chapter! Remember to leave me a comment when you're done! The action is growing in this chapter, and the plan will be revealed in the next!(also, sorry to reupdate this, but I had forgotten to put in something!)**

Disclaimer: Fox owns all.

**BTW: Surely, you've all noticed that the chapter titles are in Latin, right? I'm just doing it this way since the title of the story is also in Latin, so, onwards with the story!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A Fortiori_**

_With Yet Stronger Reason_

* * *

Booth drove through the roads quickly, hands clasping the steering wheel nervously. He had to break suddenly at a red light, earning himself a loud horn blast from the car behind him.

But Booth didn't care.

The voice, or whatever it was, ran though his head over and over. He tried to get more information out of the unpleasant memory. Could he hear the underlying tones of a male voice? A female voice perhaps? Maybe even a clue as to the surrounding environment?

The FBI agent drew a frustrating and horrifying blank. He really had nothing. He really _knew_ nothing.

_Damn, damn, damn._

_What do I do now? Should I tell Cullen? Bones? Someone else in the Bureau?_

Booth remembered the voice's warning with chilling clarity. If he told _anyone,_ lives were in danger. But could he really keep silent? Could he really go along with this madman's plans?

_You're going to have to Seeley. At least for the time being. You don't know whom you're dealing with here. You don't know if the peril is real or not. You don't know where they're at, or how many there are. You don't know who's watching you or whom they've got working for them. You don't even know just who is in mortal danger._

But Booth has a guess. A terrifying, ghastly guess.

A guess, that if proven correct, he knows will bring him to his knees before this new threat.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth arrived at Providence Hospital in less than an hour. Just as he was about to kill the engine, his phone rang again.

Booth picked it up, dread slowing the action a little.

"_**I'm glad you've arrived safely Agent Booth." **_

"You can go to hell."

"_**Only as long as you'll join me!" **_Laughter filled the device "_**A voyage that is inevitable I'm afraid. Or would you prefer taking others along as well? I'm sure we'd both enjoy the company…"**_

"I'm going inside now. Then we can talk more about your twisted plans while I figure out a way to shoot you as soon as possible."

"_**I like you Agent Booth. And because I'm looking forward to our fun, I'll warn you once again. Speak to anyone about our little conversations, and you'll have more bodies to tally on your kill list. I'm sure a couple of those unfortunate carcasses will count more than once in your eyes."**_

A growl of anger rumbled inside Booth's throat.

"_**Now, hurry and visit your beloved scientist. I will call you again in forty minutes, upon which I will give you the address to which you must travel. After that…well, let's just say I'll make you a deal you won't want to refuse…"**_

The line went dead in Booth's hand and she shut the phone furiously. He had 40 minutes to visit Bones. And then…Booth didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Before entering, Booth affixed a normal look on his face. He was a soldier, an expert at masking emotion, no matter how strong or consuming. He strode purposefully to the elevator, wiping clammy hands on the black suit pants. He pushed the button for the floor he wanted, and somehow managed to smile at a woman who got in next to him. He even managed to control his growing irritation as she kept looking him over.

_Leave it to me to get checked out when in dangerous situations._

Arriving at Bone's hallway, he couldn't help but hear voices and laugher growing closer as he neared Temperance's room door. He cleared his throat and remembered that he hadn't brought anything for her.

_It's only been a couple of hours, how are they supposed to think everything's fine if you're already messing up you façade?_

"Can I come in or are there too many people in here already?" Booth wondered, smiling.

"Booth!" Bones exclaimed from her bed, lifting her good arm in greeting and beckon.

"How are you Bones? Can I get you anything? How did you sleep?"

"Whoa! Too many questions there FBI knight in shining armor. You are not giving the princess enough time to respond." Angela chastised, a smirk lighting up her features.

"I find it quite interesting the way you compare Agent Booth's and Dr. Brennan's relationship to a fairy tale."

"Yeah, well you also find action and mini figures interesting Sweets." Jack said, momentarily inciting laughs from the others and earning a soft glare from the young psychologist.

"Says the entomologist who dwells in conspiracy theories."

"Ooh, ouch! I think Sweets is growing up!"

"Thank you." Sweets responded, beaming at Angela until he reviewed the other side of the comment.

Booth observed the exchange quietly, laughing when appropriate, yet still studying the scene with searching eyes. Seeing Bones and the others like this, seeing them without all the tension in the lab, having fun and being happy…Booth didn't know what to feel, what to think.

Could he really handle this? Could he really keep such a secret? And yet…If his fears were proven correct? If his suspicions were true?

Could he really refuse? Did he really have any other choice?

Booth grinned quietly as Bones called him to her side, intent on telling him a funny story about a similar situation once when she had been in college. And as she spoke, as he viewed the other's peaceful and endearing reactions, not only to her words but also to each other, an all too natural loyal devotion blossomed without warning in Booth's chest.

The emotion was bittersweet, because with yet stronger reason, Booth knew what he was going to have to do.

* * *

**What's Booth got in mind? The whole plan is revealed in the next chapter, which will hopefully come sooner than this one.**

**And just to keep the wondering pumping, here's the title of the next chapter!**

* * *

**_Casus Belli_**

_Cause of War_

* * *


	7. Casus Belli

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to all reviewers and story alert-ers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: This chapter finally lays out what Booth will have to deal with and the cause for his eventual closeness and then separation from Bones and the rest of the Squints. Also, since I like to be as factually based and correct as possible, I actually researched the roads and directions in this chapter. I am also very familiar with Virginia. So, this said, you can expect whatever other facts in the rest of the story, such as the anthropological aspects of the investigation, to be true. And just as a side note, I am in the process of researching all I can about fighting tactics as well as sniper tactics and porcedures, as Booth's sniper and soldier skills will come into play later in the story. **

* * *

**Casus Belli**

_Cause Of War_

* * *

**"Follow the I-95 interstate road until you come to exit 50."**

**"From there proceed to the location we have previously given you and told you to memorize." **

**"The place that you arrive at is not the final location. You will then exit your vehicle and walk to the old phone booth nearby. There you will find the directions to proceed to the next checkpoint." **

Booth got out of the black Tahoe, stepping on the arid ground carefully, wary of his surroundings. Brown eyes that had served him immeasurably as a sniper now searched the mostly flat terrain, looking for signs of movement. A slight wind blew dirt around, the brown compound attaching itself to his pant legs as he walked. He hated that they'd sent him to a mostly lonely area, but then again, what was he to expect of criminals who even hid the true timbres of their voices?

The Special Agent strode to the abandoned phone booth, or what was left of it. A rusted pole and a rusted box on top was all that was there, phone long gone.

Booth swallowed dryly. There would be no one here to offer help if needed. No one to provide witness to any events that could transpire. Looking into the empty box that had once housed a telephone, Booth found what he'd been searching for. He removed the paper, reading the instructions printed on it circumspectly.

_**Advance to the next address. It is printed on the back of this page. Memorize it as you have memorized the previous instructions. You have an hour to reach the next location. It is then that we will finally meet, dear Agent Booth. But I'm afraid that our little hiding place doesn't allow firearms. At least not those not carried by us. You will leave your weapon and your cell phones in the phone box. We are watching your every move. One of our associates will be passing by to collect your items. If they are not found in there, I'm afraid all negotiations will cease. You know what happens then…Drive safely.**_

Booth could almost hear the laughter at the last line. His stomach did flip flops, vigorously tumbling in displeasure. His throat seemed to close, heart wrenching at the internal debate he was holding with himself.

_Should I leave my gun here? Should I really walk into whatever this is, defenseless?_

Booth took out his weapon, weighing his options. Images of Bones swamped his mind. Heavily, the FBI Agent took the Glock and placed it into the phone box.

* * *

40 minutes.

Booth arrived at the deserted warehouse in forty minutes. He left his car slowly, closing the door with a slam and turning on the lock system with a click of his keys. Surveying the area, Booth spotted two shadows in the tall building's uppermost windows. Army training kicking in, he gazed everywhere with a close eye, instantly memorizing the basic layout of the terrain and the size and breadth of the building.

He approached the wide, double doors of the warehouse, briefly noticing movement in the upper windows where he'd first observed the two shadows.

The doors were open vaguely, a sliver of darkness tainting the sun soaked arid ground.

Booth was not one to feel fear easily. The seemingly inhuman inner strength that made him a force to be contended with usually won out over everything. But Booth was human. And humans have weaknesses.

_And they've found mine_, Booth thought grimly, clenching his fists and entering the old edifice despite the gut reactions that screamed at him to turn around and run.

* * *

Temperance became swiftly bored after the departure of her co-workers. The first to leave had been Booth, the last had been Angela. She frowned at the memory of Booth going outside to receive a call and then coming back in to say goodbye to leave.

"Do you need anything Dr. Brennan?" A nurse asked meekly, awkwardly humbled by the presence of a woman she idolized and whose books she swallowed up like food.

"No thank you, I'm quite comfortable."

Nurse Evelyn Carson nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Brennan called at the last moment "Would you mind me posing some questions?"

"Not at all," Evelyn responded, trying to quell the bubbly excitement at furthering the chat with the world famous author.

"You saw the man that was in here correct? I mean the man in the black suit." Brennan added, seeing the need for specification once she remembered the presence of Sweets and Hodgins.

"Yes, I did see him."

"Would you happen to know how long he was here pervious to this visit? The day I was brought in I mean."

Evelyn thought for a moment. But it wasn't long. She clearly remembered the handsome man who'd come in with the writer and stubbornly refused to leave even when the doctor had threatened to call security.

"Well, from the time you were brought in to the time you awoke, I would have to say that he was in here for more than 24 hours."

"Who you talking about?" Another, older nurse asked politely, bringing with her a tray with food. Brennan resisted the urge to look disapprovingly at the items on the tray.

"About the guy that was with Dr. Brennan the day they brought her in."

"Oh that gentleman. If you must know, he was in here the whole time, never once left your bedside. The doctor was getting pretty mad when he wouldn't leave when visiting hours was over. You two must be pretty close."

Brennan flushed slightly as she responded, "Yes, we are partners. We work together on a daily basis so you can say that we are pretty proximate to each other."

The other nurse laughed, a light sound that reminded Brennan of Angela.

"You hang on to him now. He was here for a long time, never even batted an eyelash, the poor guy was so worried he stayed up the whole time just watching over you. I tell ya, honey, you can't find men like that these days. Nope. Now, Evelyn, come with me and let the good doctor rest."

Brennan smiled at them and thanked them for the information. Looking at the pudding cup that was on the tray, she took her cell phone and dialed Booth's number, for some reason needing to hear his voice.

_Pick up Booth, pick up._

_"**You have reached Seeley Booth. Sorry I can't take the call right now. Please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as I can!"**_

Brennan closed her cell phone and opened the pudding, swirling the spoon in the white dessert and wishing that Booth were to steal the creamy treat.

* * *

"Well Agent Booth, I'm certainly glad that you managed to make it here. And in under an hour no less. Oh, and I apologize for your current position, but I'm afraid certain precautions had to be taken, considering your lack of…silent cooperation." The masked man walked closer to Booth, leaning against a table behind him. A single light bulb produced a short-diameter circle of light in the room. Booth strained against the handcuff that bound him to the chair. He turned a groggy yet angry glower at the man whose identity was still an unknown.

"First you force me to come here, then you knock me out with a spray drug and then you handcuff me to a fucking chair. What do you want?"

"You get right to the point don't you? I like that. I'm sure such impatient determination will come in handy when you start on your services for us."

"What in hell makes you think that I will do any-"

"_They_ do." The man grinned savagely, turning on more lights. The previously darkened area behind the table flooded with light, revealing the region to Booth's eyes. Photographs had been taped onto the walls, different pictures from different angles. And yet they were all recognizable. The criminal moved from his spot in front of Booth and gestured to the table with a confident swoop.

"Recognize them Agent Booth?"

The cruel chuckle he'd heard on the phone now reverberated in his ears as Booth looked at the seven familiar faces that confirmed his worst fears.

"I'm sure you do. Now are you ready to negotiate?"

* * *

Heart beat against ribcage, threatening to break out. Lungs filled with panicked breaths and expelled the oxygen in short, frenzied bursts.

Booth's hands quivered as he gripped the steering wheel, turning on the ignition and the high beam headlights in order to begin the journey home. The crook of his left arm ached uncomfortably, and the clumsily wrapped bandage around his hand was in jeopardy of falling off. The previous conversation rang in his head, the jumbled words not ceasing to drown his mind.

And a feeling of self-dissatisfaction and disgust gushed in his throat.

_Oh God, what have I done, what have I done?_

_**"You're doing the right thing Agent Booth. At least the right thing for them."**_

The road was empty. Desolate. Booth tightened the bandage around his hand as it began to bleed again.

_**"It's good to know that now we can expect your full cooperation…"**_

A sudden spastic pain in the crook of his arm sent Booth reeling, swerving the black Tahoe out of the designated chopped white line for a brief second.

_**"You'll have pain at the injection site for a few hours. Nothing too serious I would hope. It will then fade until a point in time about which you will receive more information in the upcoming weeks."**_

The FBI agent flicked the radio on, in a vain attempt to obscure out the rushing sounds in his ears.

_You've been hiding away memories for years Seeley. _

_**"After you sign, you will be injected with another drug. It is merely a sleeping agent. Although your memories of what just took place will be choppy and fragmented for a while."**_

_Calm down, calm down. Think straight. You did the right thing. They're safe now. They're safe._

_**"Do you recognize them Agent Booth?"**_

_At least they'll be safe. You had no other choice. _

_**"Seven people Seeley. Seven people that will die if you refuse to cooperate willingly."**_

Booth wiped sweat of his brow, turning at the last moment to take the exit.

_**"Angela Montenegro"**_

_**"Jack Hodgins"**_

_**"Lance Sweets"**_

_**"Zack Addy"**_

_**"Camille Saroyan"**_

_**"Parker Booth"**_

_**"Temperance Brennan"**_

_They're safe now. They'll be left alone. You can find them in the meantime. You'll find these sons of bitches and make them pay for what they're doing to you. For what they've done to you._

_**"Full cooperation Agent Booth. You do as you are told, nothing less. You contact no one. You tell no one."**_

_I'll find them. I swear I'll find them and make them pay for this._

_**"The person who learns of our deal dies, along with the seven others."**_

_**"Six out of the seven aren't affected. Care to guess which one?"**_

_**"One of the six has been given a quarter of a vial more than the others."**_

_Which one? Who? What am I going to do?_

_**"Lab rats? No, Agent Booth, lab rats can be controlled, manipulated, tested. That's where you come in."**_

_Why did I do it? Why did I agree?_

_**"This is a full vial. Pure and undiluted."**_

_**"Can you handle it?"**_

_To save them. I did it to keep them safe._

_**"We will require your vast services. Your only choice is to comply."**_

_**"We both sign, we both carry out our promises. You agree…to everything. In return, you buy their lives. They live, you-"**_

_Safe. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Zack, Sweets, Parker and Bones. All safe. _

_**"This contract cannot be fulfilled with normal ink I'm afraid. But compared to what's coming, I'm sure a little bleeding won't faze you now."**_

_**"You really are quite a specimen aren't you? Do you have any idea what you've just done?"**_

_**"I'll look forward to our sessions together in the future."**_

_I'll find him. I'll find him and bring him in and make him pay for even threatening my family._

_**"Your devotion and loyalty is intriguing. But I'm afraid they'll be your end. They are your end…"**_

_No. I'll fight. I'll fight to the last. I always have. I always will._

_**"It's a deal then. A grand sacrifice at the altar of love and war. Your life for theirs."**_

_It's war then _Booth thought grimly, eyes twin solid oaks. _I won't go down without a fight. I'll keep them safe. _

_Whatever it takes. No matter what. _

* * *

**Take the time to review please!! **

**What's the next chapter on you ask? Well, stick around to find out. **


End file.
